


Landing

by MajorPidge (ScoracleTrash)



Series: Dressage [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brat Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoracleTrash/pseuds/MajorPidge
Summary: The next night, Armitage gets his reward.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Series: Dressage [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839196
Kudos: 13





	Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Coming down from the suspension of a jump

“What’s on your mind, my dear boy?” Enric asked Armitage the next night, as the young man leaned his head on his knee.

“You were so mean last night,” Armitage said with a pout.

“Oh, my poor little one,” Enric chuckled, “Did you have a hard time walking back to your rooms?”

The ginger whined. “It was terrible! You’re a horrible old man, Daddy,” he crossed his arms and turned his head away.

Enric could barely contain himself. Such adorable, impotent disrespect was something he had not only expected, but absolutely delighted in. He reached for his pet’s hair and tugged hard, with a laugh, “I’m a horrible old man? Well, what are you doing here, sitting at a horrible old man’s feet, if you’re so upset?”

Armitage bit his lip and looked Enric in the eye for a fraction of a second before looking away, “Because I’m hoping Daddy will do what he promised and reward me.”

“Oh, yes, you’ve definitely earned something, haven’t you, little one?” He let go and leaned back, patting his lap, “Come on. You know exactly what to do.”

The young man turned bright red. Oh, how he loved it when this happened. He was bare-arsed and bent over his master’s lap in the blink of an eye.

“Yes, that’s a good boy,” Enric’s hand ran over the white flesh, “Such a pretty boy I have. Did you grit your teeth last night while you got yourself off? Was it just too much?”

He brought his hand down against the skin with force and gravity.

Armitage whimpered. “Yes! Yes, it was awful, I was so desperate, Daddy,” he squirmed in his Owner’s lap.

“Poor little pet,” Enric pouted, before spanking him again, “What a bastard your Daddy must be, to deny you like that.”

“He’s a terrible old bastard,” Armitage smirked, turning his head away, “I should report him for his conduct.”

“Mm, and who will you report him too, little one? To me? Oh, I’m afraid I can’t help you. You see, I positively love to be cruel to sweet little boys.” His hand came down with another loud noise, eliciting another whimper.

“You won’t deny me again tonight, will you, Daddy?” Armitage asked with a gasp.

“Mm, no, my dear boy, not tonight. Tonight I’m going to drain you dry.”

The young man continued to gasp and yelp and moan as his mentor continued a rhythm of hard and soft, spanks and strokes, that left him hard and writhing and red in his lap, panting in desperation.

Enric pulled him up into his lap and kissed him deeply, “Come to bed, darling.”

Armitage didn’t need telling twice.

As he always did, he undressed Enric carefully. Clasp by clasp, the ritual of revealing his lover’s skin was the most sacred he partook in as his charge. In the end the uniform was hung over a valet stand with all its pieces, ready for the next day, and both men stood naked and hard. The grey-haired man folded the ginger into his arms with a deep kiss.

“Lie on your side,” he murmured in the young man’s ear.

Armitage obeyed, skin in gooseflesh with anticipation.

Enric slicked up his cock before climbing into bed behind the lithe little body he called his property. He slid into his boy with a low groan and wrapped one arm beneath and around the young man’s chest, holding him close, his mouth positioned by his ear, which he nipped lightly.

It reminded Armitage of their first night together, the overwhelming, inescapable nature of his lover, the consuming nature of the pleasure they shared.

“Such a naughty boy I have,” husked Enric, flicking his tongue against the ginger’s ear, “Such a pouty little brat. Oh, but so pretty, with such a lovely cock. You can teach a brat to behave, but you can’t teach one to have such a decadent little body, can you? What a lucky Daddy I am.” His mouth slid across his boy’s white throat, open and hungry, biting enough to leave marks that would be hidden by the collar of his tunic tomorrow.

“Fuck,” the young man groaned, “You feel so good, Daddy, I love it when you fuck me.”

“Mm, I know you do, my sweet little brat,” Enric’s other hand snaked down to tease his charge’s throbbing cock, “Give me your hand.”

Armitage obeyed, and Enric covered his hand with his and wrapped it around the ginger’s cock, directing the speed and roughness of his strokes, completely in control. The helpless young man positively melted in his arms, shivering at the breath at his ear, making animal noises of pleasure.

“I come first,” his Daddy warned him. That alone made him want to come in an instant, but he fought valiantly.

The hand around Armitage’s cock was by turns frenzied and torturously slow, an unpredictable rhythm that drove him mad and had him biting his lip until it nearly bled. The hips driving into him grew rougher and more urgent, until at last he felt his mentor come inside of him with a luxurious groan, and an instant later Armitage let himself relax into his need and come in his hand.

“Such a good boy, so obedient, even when it hurts,” purred his Owner, “We’re lucky the droids are programmed not to gossip, you’re always making a mess of my sheets.”

The young man’s face was flushed and he panted as his lover slid out of him and let him turn toward him. Armitage placed blind kisses across Enric’s collarbone, reverent as a pilgrim venerating a relic.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he whispered, “You treat me so well.”

“Oh, now I treat you well, do I, little one? I thought I was a horrible old bastard.” Enric’s face was lit by a wry smile.

“You can be,” Armitage kissed the older man’s jaw, “But I like it.”

“I know you do, my wicked little boy,” he slapped the young man’s arse once before pulling blankets over them both, “Stay the night, will you? I hate having to part every time.”

“Alright, Daddy,” the ginger nuzzled his lover’s neck and relaxed into him, nervous about staying the night, but happy about it nonetheless.

What could anyone who found out about them do, anyway?


End file.
